daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devilish Performance (Luminous×Skies): Stage 11
Performers: Devilish(Sakura Mizuki Harlaown and Hanasaki Miyuki) *'Episode:' 4 *'Coords:' Lady Lamé Ribbon Coord(sakura) Girls Lamé Ribbon Coord (Miyuki) *'Song:' Bad Girl Start Angels from the Abyss, devilish angels! Sakura and Miyuki placed their cards into the fittng room machine and ran in. They appeared on the stage and Miyuki quickly engaged the crowd. Miyuki: Is everyone having fun? The crowd cheers loudly Sakura: We're Devilish, a sub unit of Sweet☆Melody. So are you ready to have some more fun? Crowd cheers loudly again and Miyuki and Sakura take their positions Performance I am a bad Girl Anata wa kono baddo Girl ni koishiteru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai Dansu to ai ga shitte iru subete Their Aura appeared and gave off a cute devil feel. aa mujitsu no rukkusu shi no amai perusona Ore no kyōretsuna miryoku-tekina kaori Kimi wa hontōni kangaenakereba, I - i - i - i wa ten kara okura reta tenshi Ā sō kamo shirenai Kimi ga ore no Trap ni ochita koto Anata wa hontōni shiranai That I' m a berubetto rōzu de kanojo no toge o kakushite imasu, They performed their unit appeal Devilish Kiss Oh m - m - my watashi no toge wa I-I-I Tebanasu na Tatta hitotsu no Kiss, anata wa chūdoku ni narudeshou I'm a crazy crazy bad girl Kiken'na baddogāru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai Baby I'm a bad girl Shīkuretto baddogāru Anata ga sore o konomanakereba shi wa kinishinai Ichido aji ga attara, nidoto modoranaikara Watashi wa anata ni kudaita, LIFE ga mijika sugiru, Sō GO WILD GO WILD o gaman shinaide kudasai, watashi wa hanzai o toru koto wa arimasen L - L - LET's wa amai yoru o sugosu Na - Na - Na - nanimonai ga, anata, ongaku to shi, Kakure torappu kari de iremasu I am a bad Girl Anata wa kono baddo Girl ni koishiteru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai Dansu to ai ga shitte iru subete Baby I'm a bad girl Shīkuretto baddogāru Anata ga sore o konomanakereba shi wa kinishinai Ichido aji ga attara, nidoto modoranaikara They performed a second appeal Fever Wicked Rouge. I am a bad Girl Anata wa kono baddo Girl ni koishiteru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai Dansu to ai ga shitte iru subete I'm a crazy crazy bad girl Kiken'na baddogāru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl End Sakura: Arigato Minna, I hope you enjoed our live! The crowd cheered loudly again Miyuki: Next up is our close friends Kotomi and Hikaru! They ran off stage. Category:User:StarMiya Category:Sakura Mizuki Harlaown Category:Miyuki Hanasaki Category:Performances Category:Episode 4 Category:Luminous X Skies